


And the Reading Marathon

by kingdomkeeperofthelibrary



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Crack, Gen, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child Spoilers, Jassandra if you squint, They are all giant potterheads, and giant nerds, and they are obsessed with the Cursed Child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 13:59:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7717510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingdomkeeperofthelibrary/pseuds/kingdomkeeperofthelibrary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the LITs attend a midnight release party for the world's most hyped book release, the Library is a madhouse of screams and gasps, and a competition to see who can finish first...much to the dismay of the Guardian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And the Reading Marathon

**Author's Note:**

> So a week and a day ago I read the Cursed Child in a day and I am still not over it in any way shape or form. Meant to post this right after the book came out, but I was too busy reading it, and then too hooked on Harry Potter to write Librarians fic! But here it is now, cracky and wild and just for fun. WARNING. THERE ARE MAJOR CURSED CHILD SPOILERS IN HERE. PROCEED AT YOUR OWN DISCRETION.

Eve looked up as the backdoor whirred, and Cassandra came running through into the annex, quickly bolting towards the staircase.

“I’m totally gonna finish it before you!” she shouted. Eve was confused until she saw Stone following her.

“That’s not fair Cassie!” he yelled. “You got a head start while I was driving back here! You have to let me get to the page you’re on first!”

“Make me!”

As quickly as they had come in, the pair was gone again, assumedly off to one of the Library’s many reading rooms.

Ezekiel came into the annex next, clad in a Slytherin baseball cap. He looked exhausted, carrying a Barnes and Noble bag and a large cup of coffee.

“What the hell is with them?” Eve asked.

“They’re having a contest to see who can finish the book first” he explained.

“And you didn’t decide to join in on this little competition? Mister ‘I’m superior at everything’”

“No point” the thief smirked. “Years of reading manuals before security showed up has perfected my reading speed. I’ll be done by morning. Didn’t seem fair to join up. Let them have their fun”

Eve was about to say something when a shout came from somewhere in the Library.

“I said you can’t start reading till I’m caught up!”

“You’re reading too slow!”

“I’m trying to really appreciate it!”

“Oh God” Eve groaned. “It’s been five minutes and I’m exhausted already”

“At least you didn’t have to listen to it all the way home”

“Oh my God!” Cassandra screamed. “I knew it”

Next thing they knew, Jake was racing across the top floor of the annex, holding two books under his arm. Cassandra came running after him, still clad in Hufflepuff robes. She reached out her hands and grabbed at the air.

“Give it back Jacob!”

Eve and Ezekiel rolled their eyes at each other before a loud crash sounded from a far off room. Eve was used to various crashes and bangs by now, she didn’t even flinch.

“Just make sure you clean up whatever bookcase you knocked down!” she called

\--------

            Eve didn’t realize she’d fallen asleep. She didn’t want to leave the Library so long as the others were still there. The last thing she remembered, it was 1:30 AM and they hadn’t left yet. There was a spare room with a fairly comfortable couch, which is where she’d ended up. She was promptly woken from her sleep with shrieks from an adjacent corridor.

“Oh my god! Oh my god oh my god oh my god what did you do?!” Cassandra’s high-pitched voice rang out loud and clear.

Eve sprung from the couch and was about to rush into action, until she heard Stone’s reply.

“What page are you on? What happened?”

“I can’t tell you until you reach it!”

“Just tell me how far away I am!”

“Holy shit!”

Eve groaned. Of course they were screaming about that damn book. She stretched and looked over at the clock.

_4 AM. Seriously?_

“WOULD YOU TWO JUST PUT THAT DAMN BOOK DOWN ALREADY?!”  She shouted.

From behind her on the couch, she heard a stirring. She smiled as she saw Flynn lying there. He must’ve come home late and found her. Gently, she nudged him awake.

“Come on Librarian” she whispered. “Let’s go home. I think our _little LITs_ are going to be here a while”

\---------

            The next morning, Eve walked into the Library, and low and behold, there was Cassandra sitting at the center table…reading the play.

“Did you get any sleep last night?” she asked.

“A few hours” the redhead answered, not lifting her eyes from the pages in front of her.

“How are you…”

“Shhhh. Oh my gosh! OH MY GOSH! That is adorable. JACOB YOU HAVE TO READ ACT 3 SCENE 17 RIGHT NOW!”

With that she ran off, presumably to wherever Stone was. Eve collapsed into the now unoccupied chair and clutched her head. She had a massive headache from the interrupted sleep last night. The backdoor whirred, and Flynn walked through with what was supposed to be their breakfast.

“What is that other bag in your hand?” Eve questioned

“Funny you should ask” Flynn replied. “There was a Target next to the Starbucks where I stopped, and well…”

He put the coffee and scones down on the table, and promptly pulled out two copies of _Harry Potter and the Cursed Child_ from the other bag.

“Oh God Flynn no” Eve groaned.

“What? Don’t tell me you don’t wanna read it!”

“I do! But after all the craziness last night after their release party….”

He smirked at her and just continued to hold up the book. Eve stared at him, and then at the book again, and thought back to all the nights on military bases reading the original series. No matter how annoyed she was at Stone and Cassandra, she couldn’t resist.

She smiled, reached out and grabbed the book from Flynn. He grabbed a chair next to her and after unwrapping their various pastries, they opened up their books and began to read,

\------------

            Later that afternoon, Eve was reading, when the annex was suddenly filled with the Librarians, walking through with their scripts in hands.

“Harry-Ginny and-I,uh-Draco-how lovely to see you”

“The dreams, they’ve started again. Well, they haven’t stopped”

“And Albus is missing. Again”

“Scorpius too…”

“Can you four please take your reenactment somewhere else?” Eve scolded. “You’re gonna ruin this entire thing for me!”

“I really don’t get how you’re still on part one” Ezekiel chided.

“Yeah” Flynn added. “Come on Eve I’ve read it _twice_ already. I can’t contain myself much longer!”

“Well I…unlike s _ome people_ …elected to still do my work today! And I’m a slow reader!”

“Whatever! Just try and finish!” Cassandra said, and the group ran off, avoiding their responsibilities once again.

\---------

“Ooh she’s about to get up to it I can see it!” Cassandra squealed.

“She’s gonna freak out.” Flynn added.

“And then _we_ get to yell at _he_ r for screaming!” Ezekiel joked.

“Will you all stop leaning over my shoulder?” Eve yelled.

“Just keep reading!” Jake insisted.

There was a moment of silence as Eve continued to scan down the page. It hadn’t been easy. For practically the entirety of the third act, she’d been reading with the knowledge that three pairs of eyes were on her, and the feeling of hot breath on her neck.

“VOLDEMORT HAS A KID?!”

“See, we told you you’d freak out!” Cassandra squealed.

\--------

            Eve smiled and placed her copy of the book down on the table. It’d taken her more than double the amount of time as it did the other Librarians, but she’d finally finished it.

“Hey I fin…” she began. Before she could even finish her sentence, the others filled the room, hounding her just like they had been.

“Did you love it?”

“What was your favorite part?”

“Wasn’t Scorpius amazing?!”

“But Ron and Hermione!”

“It was amazing wasn’t it?”

“Slow down!” she shouted. “Give me a second to digest”

The backdoor whirred again, and Jenkins stepped through. The Librarians froze. They hadn’t seen him in days, and suddenly he was just there.

“Hi Mr. Jenkins” Cassandra said. “Where have you been?”

“Oh I had to spend a couple of days in England” he said. “The Library has to meet with other magical control entities once a year and I had my meeting with the Minister for Magic. Should’ve been home yesterday but Ms. Granger had a family obligation to attend to so….why are you all looking at me like that?”


End file.
